BladeRider II =A.I.=
BladeRider II =A.I.= is a featured level by sachamun. It currently has over 10,000,000 plays, and a rating of 4.15 from over 10,000 votes. Irresponsible Dad is the forced character. Gameplay An introduction to the level is presented, showing the level name, and after that, the level begins. In the level, there are five fighting areas, each of which consists of one NPC that you must fight. Once you go into the fighting area, the NPC begins to fly around, trying to kill you with their weapon(s).On the right side of each area, there are a set of spikes that are covered by a wall; this makes them unusable. To make them usable, one must press the button that is on the respective side of the area, which removes the wall from the spikes, making it usable. In order to complete each area, one must try to either push the NPC into the spike set, or simply touch the usable spike set. Once either of these methods are used, the spike set falls down, letting you move on to the next fighting area. This process is repeated until you complete the level. At the start of the level, you fall onto the crimson floor of the first area. To your right is Effective Shopper, holding an axe. As she flies around, trying to kill you, you try to "activate" the spikes, whilst blocking her attacks. Once you have managed to win the first battle, you move on to the second area. Here, you see Moped Man, holding two butcher knives. As you step onto the orange platform of the area, he begins his attempts to kill you. You go to the orange button to activate the spikes, whilst doing the same thing as you did before (i.e. blocking the attacks). You then finish with this area and you move on to the next area. In this area, Lawnmower Man is present, wielding a sword. You do the same thing as you did with the previous two areas, and after completing the battle, you go to the green area of Level 4. Here, it gets harder, as there are holes in the platform, with some very brittle glass panes covering each opening. The NPC that you are fighting with is an elf, who holds two small swords. You then use the same method to complete the level, and you move onto Level 5, the last level. As you step onto the yellow platform of the last level, you see that the area is made from two edges that are connected by a bridge, and at the center of the area is Explorer Guy, holding a trident. You fight, blocking his attacks, and again, you do the same thing as you did in the previous four levels. After beating Explorer Guy, you leave the area, and you step onto the finish line. On the edge of the finish line, there are boosts the take you up to four pieces of text, each one higher than the previous one. You first fly past a piece of text that says "Blade", and after that, you pass the word "Rider. Following this, you fly past the "2" which is in Roman numerals, and finally, you reach a piece of text that says "You know what to do", with five yellow stars beneath it, indicating to rate the level five stars. Trivia *This is the third known level to use A.I. The first time was in Segwayball (With A.I) (former featured level), the second time was in Segwayball (NEW A.I), and the fourth time was in The Segway Race 1.1. *This level, like many other levels sachamun has created, uses sound effects to play music throughout the whole level. *According to sachamun's tutorial level on how he made the A.I, the NPC's are attached to a circle by a rectangle, and the circles are being pushed by boosts. The actual A.I is created using triggers placed in certain areas where the player is able to move to, and the triggers make the enemy NPC's move towards the player (the circle pushes itself to the left). If the player isn't inside a trigger, the NPC's return to their normal behavior: randomly floating all over the place by the boosts. Gallery BladeRiderIIIntro.png|The intro. BladeRiderIILevel1.png|Level 1. BladeRiderIILevel2.png|Level 2. BladeRiderIILevel3.png|Level 3. BladeRiderIILevel4.png|Level 4. BladeRiderIILevel5.png|Level 5. BladeRiderIIFinished.png|The ending. Category:Levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Popular Levels Category:Irresponsible Dad Category:2014